1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide lamp apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a guide lamp apparatus for a vehicle capable of dividing light from one light source into a plurality of light to form patterned images on a road surface when a turn signal guide lamp or a rear-moving guide lamp operates.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a guide lamp provided on a vehicle is classified mainly as a turn signal guide lamp and a rear-moving guide lamp wherein the turn signal guide lamp is operated by an operation of a multifunction switch by a driver for serving to notify a lane change or an advancing-direction of a vehicle on a crossway to other vehicles while driving, and the rear-moving guide lamp serves to light a rear of a vehicle when a driver operates a shifting lever to a reverse stage (R) and also to notify an intention to move in reverse to other vehicles that are driving next to or behind a vehicle.
However, according to a guide lamp of a conventional art, the light from a source is illuminated simply outside through a lens and when vehicles moving behind are disposed in a dead zone where drivers of the vehicles that drive on a side or rear of a forward moving vehicle cannot see a guide lamp of the forward moving vehicle, the drivers cannot recognize whether the guide lamp is operating or not, and in a more serious case, the drivers cannot identify the intention of a lane change or a change to a reverse direction of the forward moving vehicle, thereby causing accidents.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is only for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.